Die Sieben
thumb|300px|Statuen der Sieben in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Die Sieben (im Orignal: The Seven) sind die sieben Gesichter des einen Gottes im Glauben an die Sieben, der vorherrschenden Religion in den Sieben Königslanden von Westeros. Durch die sieben Aspekte wird sich auf die Gottheit oft als "siebengesichtiger Gott" oder "Gott der Sieben" bezogen, aber gemeinhin als "Die Sieben". Die Sieben werden auch als Neue Götter bezeichnet, im Gegensatz zu den Alten Göttern des Waldes, die vor der Ankunft der Andalen überwiegend verehrt wurden. In der Praxis bezeichnen viele Gläubige die Sieben als Götter, obwohl sie nur sieben Aspekte einer Gottheit sind. In der Serie : Hauptartikel: Glaube an die Sieben Der Glaube an die Sieben entstand vor etwa sechstausend Jahren in Andalos, einem Gebiet auf dem Kontinent Essos. Gemäß der Legende, zeigte sich den Andalen die Sieben Aspekte des einen Gottes. Später segelten die Andalen nach Westeros und begannen ihre Invasion und Verbreitung des Glaubens. Der Glaube besagt, dass es einen Gott gibt, der über sieben Gesichter oder Aspekte verfügt. Jeder von ihnen repräsentiert dabei einen Teil des Lebens oder der Existenz: thumb|right|250px|Die sieben Gesichter des einen Gottes. * Der Vater: Gerechtigkeit. * Die Mutter: Mutterschaft, Fruchtbarkeit und Barmherzigkeit. * Die Jungfrau: Unschuld, Keuschheit und Schönheit. * Das Alte Weib: Weisheit, Wahrheit und das Licht. * Der Krieger: Mut, Stärke und der Sieg im Kampf. * Der Schmied: Arbeit und Handwerk. * Der Fremde: Unbekanntes und der Tod. Aspekte der Sieben Die Anhänger der Sieben glauben, dass ihr Gott aus sieben Aspekten besteht, so wie die Septe ein einziges Gebäude mit sieben Wänden ist. 'Vater' thumb|right|250px|Der Vater steht für Gerechtigkeit. Der Vater (engl. Father) oder Father Above, ist einer von sieben Aspekten einer einzigen Gottheit. Der Vater repräsentiert das Urteil. Er wird als bärtiger Mann dargestellt, der eine Waage hält. Zu ihm wird für Gerechtigkeit gebetet. Hochzeiten werden zwischen den Altären des Vaters und der Mutter durchgeführt. 'Mutter' thumb|right|250px|Die Mutter steht für Gnade. Die Mutter (engl. Mother) oder Mother Above, ist einer von sieben Aspekten einer einzigen Gottheit. Die Mutter repräsentiert Mutterschaft und Fürsorge. Sie wird mit einem fürsorglichen Lächeln dargestellt, gemäß dem Konzept der Barmherzigkeit. Zu ihr wird für Fruchtbarkeit und Gnade gebetet. Hochzeiten werden zwischen den Altären des Vaters und der Mutter durchgeführt. 'Krieger' thumb|250px|Der Krieger steht für Stärke. Der Krieger (engl. Warrior) ist einer von sieben Aspekten einer einzigen Gottheit. Der Krieger repräsentiert die Stärke im Kampf. Er trägt ein Schwert. Zu ihm wird für Mut und den Sieg gebetet. Mit der valyrischen Klinge Schwarzfeuer in seiner Hand, wurde von Daemon Schwarzfeuer gesagt, er kämpfe wie der leibhaftige Krieger. Die Söhne des Kriegers sind ein edler und mächtiger Orden von Rittern, die auf Glauben an die Sieben vereidigt sind. 'Jungfrau' thumb|250px|Die Jungfrau steht für Unschuld. Die Jungfrau (engl. Maiden) ist einer von sieben Aspekten einer einzigen Gottheit. Die Jungfrau repräsentiert die Unschuld und Tugend. Zu ihr wird gewöhnlich für den Schutz der Keuschheit gebetet. Die Legende besagt, dass die Tapferkeit des Galladon von Morne so groß war, dass sich die Jungfrau in ihn verliebte. Als Pfand ihrer Liebe gab sie ihm ein verzauberten Schwert, die Gerechte Maid. 'Schmied' thumb|250px|Der Schmied steht für Arbeitskraft. Der Schmied (engl. Smith) ist einer von sieben Aspekten einer einzigen Gottheit. Der Schmied repräsentiert das Handwerk und die Arbeit. Er trägt einen Hammer. Zu ihm wird gewöhnlich für Kraft gebetet, wenn Arbeit getan werden muss. Der Glaube besagt, dass der Schmied den Menschen das Pferd als Unterstützung gab. Während der Herrschaft von Baelor I. Targaryen, ernannte dieser einen Steinmetz zum Hohen Septon, weil er glaubte, dass ein Mann, der den Stein so wundervoll verarbeiten konnte, nur der Schmied in Menschengestalt sein konnte. Während er ein fantastischer Steinmetz war, konnte der neue Hohe Septon nicht lesen, schreiben oder die Gebete rezitieren. Der Rote Wanderer wird mit dem Schmied verbunden. 'Altes Weib' thumb|250px|Das Alte Weib steht für Weisheit. Das Alte Weib (engl. Crone) ist einer von sieben Aspekten einer einzigen Gottheit. Das Alte Weib repräsentiert die Weisheit. Ihre Statue trägt häufig eine Lampe in einer Hand. Zu ihr wird für Führung gebetet. Es gibt eine Konstellation von Sternen, welche die Laterne des Alten Weibs genannt wird. 'Fremder' thumb|250px|Der Fremde steht für den Tod. Der Fremde (engl. Stranger) ist einer von sieben Aspekten einer einzigen Gottheit. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Sieben, besitzt der Fremde einen schlechten Ruf und Gläubige beten nur selten zu ihm. Der Fremde repräsentiert den Tod und das Unbekannte. Er führt die Toten in die andere Welt. Der Fremde ist weder Mann noch Frau. Sein Gesicht wird als halbmenschlich beschrieben, das unter der Kapuze seines Mantels verborgen ist. Die Holzstatue des Fremden, die auf Drachenstein verbrannt wurde, ähnelte mehr einem Tier als einem Mensch. Gläubige suchen nur selten den Segen des Fremden, auch wenn sich Ausstehenden manchmal selbst mit diesem Aspekt des Gottes assoziieren. Die Schweigenden Schwestern werden manchmal als "Wives of the Stranger" bezeichnet. Sie tragen Grau und halten ihre Gesichter, mit Ausnahme ihrer Augen, unter ihrer Kapuze versteckt. Im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß gibt es einen öffentlichen Schrein mit den Götzen zahlreicher Todesgötter, einschließlich dem Fremden. Das Pferd von Sandor Clegane wird Fremder genannt. In den Büchern Legende Eine Passage im "Siebenzackigen Stern" berichtet über den Andalenkönig Hugor vom Hügel, : "Die Jungfrau brachte ihm ein Mädchen, biegsam wie eine Weide und mit Augen, blau wie tiefe Teiche, und Hugor verkündete, er wurde sie zur Braut nehmen. Also schenkte die Mutter ihr Fruchtbarkeit, und das Alte Weib weissagte, dass sie dem König vierundvierzig mächtige Söhne gebären werde. Ihnen verlieh der Krieger große Kraft, und der Schmied fertigte jeden eine Rüstung aus Eisenplatten." A Clash of Kings Catelyn Stark betet in der Septe eines namenlosen Dorfes. Die Septe ist bescheiden und besitzt keine Statuen der Sieben, die nur durch grobe Kohlezeichnungen vertreten sind. Hier wird das Gesicht des Fremden schwarz und oval dargestellt, ein Schatten mit Sternen als Augen. Es macht Catelyn unruhig. Sie denkt bei sich, dass sie dort kaum Trost finden wird. Ein Riss verläuft durch das linke Auge der Mutter. Es lässt sie aussehen, als würde sie weinen. Catelyn kniet vor der Mutter und betete: : "Mylady, betrachte diese Schlacht mit den Augen einer Mutter. Sie sind alle Söhne, jeder Einzelne. Verschone sie, wenn du kannst, und verschone auch meine eigenen Söhne. Halte Wache über Robb und Bran und Rickon. Wenn ich bloß bei ihnen sein könnte." Catelyn fragt die Mutter, ob Cersei auch zu ihr betet. Sie kann die stolzen, kalten und lieblichen Merkmale der Lennister-Königin an der Mauer erkennen. Der Riss ist immer noch da, sogar Cersei kann um ihre Kinder weinen. * Sie kniet vor dem Schmied, der Dinge richtete, die gebrochen sind, und bittet um Schutz für ihren süßen Bran. * Sie geht zur Jungfrau und bittet, ihren Mut auch Arya und Sansa zu verleihen, sowie ihre Unschuld zu behüten. * Sie betet zum Vater für Gerechtigkeit, die Stärke sie zu suchen und die Weisheit, sie zu erkennen. * Sie bittet den Krieger, dass er die Kraft von Robb Stark erhalten möge und ihn in der Schlacht beschützt. * Sie wendet sich an das Alte Weib, damit sie ihr den Weg in der Dunkelheit zeigt. Im Haus der Unsterblichen sagt Daenerys Targaryen ein kurzes Gebet auf, indem sie den Krieger um Mut und den dothrakischen Pferdegott um Stärke bittet. Als Ser Arys Eichenherz von Tyrion auserwählt wird, um Myrcella Baratheon nach Dorne zu begleiten, zündet Arys als Dank für den Krieger eine Kerze an. Am Vorabend der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, betritt Sansa die Septe von Maegors Feste und sieht dabei, wie das Kerzenlicht unter den Gesichtern der Sieben tanzt. Sansa besucht jeden der Sieben und entzündet wiederum eine Kerze an jedem Altar. Sie betet zur Mutter für Sandor Clegane – er war kein wahrer Ritter und doch, hatte er sie gerettet. Sie bat um seine Rettung und dass die Mutter den Zorn in ihm besänftigt. Sansa singt das Lied der Mutter zweimal, einmal in der Septe von Maegors Feste und wieder für Sandor Clegane, als er ihre Gemächer betritt. A Storm of Swords Jaime Lennister und Brienne von Tarth werden von den Tapferen Kameraden als Gefangene zu Vargo Hoat gebracht, der mit seinen Männern eine kleine Septe plündert. Die Söldner haben die aus Holt geschnitzten Gottheiten der Septe nach draußen gebracht. Jaime sieht Zollo, wie er auf der Brust der Mutter sitzt und ihre Augen aus Chalzedon mit seiner Messerspitze entfernt. A Feast for Crows Beim Treffen mit dem Kleinen Rat verspricht Cersei, dass bevor sie mit Sansa Stark fertig ist, wird diese "Gebete zum Fremden schicken und ihn um seinen Kuss anflehen". Während der gleichen Sitzung denkt Cersei bei sich, dass sie eines Tages das Licht einer Kerze für den Fremden entzünden muss, weil er Renly mit sich nahm und Stannis zurückließ. Wäre es umgekehrt gewesen, so wäre ihr Leben schwieriger verlaufen. Während Jaime Lennister die Wache beim Körper seines Vaters hält, wandern seine Gedanken unerlaubterweise zu Brienne von Tarth. Er fragt sich, wo sie ist. Er denkt, der Vater gäbe ihr Kraft. Fast ein Gebet … doch dann wundert er sich, war dies der Gott, den er anflehte, der Vater, dessen vergoldetes Abbild hinaufragte und im Kerzenlicht der Septe schimmerte? Oder betet er zu der Leiche, die vor ihm liegt? Er fragt sich, spielt es eine Rolle? Es wurde nie eine von beiden gehört. Der Krieger war Jaimes Gott gewesen, seit er alt genug war ein Schwert zu halten. Während andere Väter, Söhne oder Ehemänner sein können, glaubt Jaime von sich selbst, dass er ein Krieger sei, alles was er jemals sein wird. Auf der Reise in den Flusslanden erzählt Septon Meribald dem jungen Podrick Payn, dass er niemals einen Jungen kennenlernte, der nicht den Krieger verehrte. Er merkt an, dass er alt sei und zum Schmied bete. Er erläutert Brienne und ihren Begleitern, : "Without his labour, what would the Warrior defend? Every town has a smith, and every castle. They make the plows we need to plant our crops, the nails we use to build our ships, iron shoes to save the hooves of our faithful horses, the bright swords of our lords. No one could doubt the value of a smith, and so we name one of the Seven in his honour, but we might as easily have called him the Farmer or the Fisherman, the Carpenter or the Cobbler. What he works at makes no matter. What matters is, he works. The Father rules, the Warrior fights, the Smith labours, and together they perform all that is rightful for a man. Just as the Smith is one aspect of the godhead, the Cobbler is one aspect of the Smith." In Braavos wird Samwell Tarly vom sterbende Maester Aemon berichtet, dass der Fremde vor der Tür wartet. Lancel Lennister erzählt Cersei Lennister, dass der Hohe Septon sagte, die Mutter habe ihn für eine heilige Aufgabe verschont, so dass er für seine Sünden büßen könne. Cersei fragt sich, wie er dafür Büßen will. Anhänger In den Büchern ;Anhänger des Kriegers: * Jaime Lennister * Barristan Selmy * Rolland Stturm * Podrick Payn ;Anhänger des Schmieds: * Meribald Zitate : "Unser Vater kennt ihre Schuld und wird über sie alle zu Gericht sitzen." ― Hohe Septon ("A Storm of Swords") : "Der Krieger würde sein glänzendes Schwert wieder heben und dieses sündige Reich von allem Bösen reinigen." ― Hohe Septon ("A Feast for Crows") : "Möge der Krieger Eurem Schwertarm Kraft verleihen, Brienne." ― Gedanken von Catelyn Tully ("A Storm of Swords") : "In der Septe singen sie für die Gnade der Mutter, aber auf den Mauern beten sie zum Krieger, und zwar in aller Stille." ― Gedanken von Sansa Stark kurz vor Beginn der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser ("A Clash of Kings") Lied der Mutter Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. ** Vater im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. ** Mutter im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. ** Krieger im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. ** Jungfrau im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. ** Schmied im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. ** Ales Weib im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. ** Fremder im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * Faith of the Seven im Wiki of Ice and Fire. ** Father im Wiki of Ice and Fire. ** Mother im Wiki of Ice and Fire. ** Warrior im Wiki of Ice and Fire. ** Maiden im Wiki of Ice and Fire. ** Smith im Wiki of Ice and Fire. ** Crone im Wiki of Ice and Fire. ** Stranger im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:The Seven pt-br:Os Sete Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Glaube an die Sieben